Telephaty
by Mizuna Kuchiki Raira
Summary: Pikiran Ichigo dan Rukia ternyata terhubung satu sama lain. Dan selain itu, ada seorang lagi yang terhubung dengan mereka. Siapa dia? RnR aja ya..!


Hola minna... ^o^/

Ketemu lagi dengan FF Mizu, in fic IchiRuki kedua Mizu lohh...

Fic pertama aku yang You're my Sadness or My Happines? #kagaadaygnanya

Langsung aja ya...

Jangan lupa RnR-nya... ^^

* * *

**Telephaty**

By : Mizuna Kuchiki Raira

.

.

**Disclaimer :** Bleach is Tite Kubo's

**Genre :** Romance, Fantasi

**Pairing :** IchiRuki

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** Typo bertebaran, abal, GaJe, alur sangat kecepetan, author newbie, diksi kurang, gunta-ganti POV, membingungkan, de el el *periksa aja sendiri* #plak dor

**Don't like? So, don't read and click back**

.

.

**Summary :** Pikiran Ichigo dan Rukia ternyata terhubung satu sama lain. Dan selain itu, ada seorang lagi yang terhubung dengan mereka. Siapa dia? RnR aja ya..! ^^

* * *

.

'_Rukia...'_

Sebuah panggilan terdengar sangat jelas dan menggema di telinga seorang gadis berambut sepundak dan agak _raven_. Ia tengah berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang saat ini sensei-nya ajarkan di depan. Tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk mencatat sontak terhenti. Mata _lavender_-nya ia edarkan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, berharap menemukan asal suara yang memanggilnya. Tapi nihil, semua terlihat serius menyimak sensei mereka karena pandangan mereka tertuju lurus. Entah apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan. Wajar saja, sensei itu adalah salah satu sensei _killer_ di _Karakura _High School.

'_Eh? Siapa yang memanggilku?'_ pikir gadis itu.

'_Atau itu hanya halusinasiku saja?' inner_-nya kembali bersuara. Gadis itu –Rukia- memutuskan untuk acuh dan berkonsentrasi untuk mencatat.

.

* * *

.

Teng... teng... teng...

Bel pulang mengalun indah. Membuat raut wajah para murit berseri-seri. Akhirnya waktu yang dinanti-nantikan untuk melepas penat dan beban dari pelajaran-pelajaran dan rumus-rumus rumit itu pun datang.

Rukia yang masih belum selesai merapikan buku-bukunya segera bergegas memasukkan barang-barang yang belum tertata rapi dalam tas mungilnya.

'_Rukia...'_

Suara itu kembali terefleksikan di telinga Rukia. Ia berhenti sejenak dari aktivitas merapikan bukunya dan melirik ke seluruh ruangan yang hanya menyisakan beberapa murid perempuan.

'_Ah, siapa sih yang memanggilku terus?'_

"Rukia, aku duluan pulang ya...," ujar teman sebangkunya yang memiliki rambut coklat sepinggang dan mengaitkan tas ke punggungnya. Membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menjawab, "Ya, Inoue."

'_Lagipula aku masih penasaran dengan suara yang terus memanggil namaku,' _lanjutnya dalam hati sembari menghela napas sejenak.

"_Jaa _Rukia..." Inoue pergi berlalu dari hadapan Rukia.

"_Ne_ Inoue, _Jaa_," balas Rukia.

Rukia telah selesai merapikan barang-barangnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari ruang kelasnya. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih cukup ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang belum pulang dan mengobrol ria dengan temannya. Kakinya terhenti melangkah ketika ia telah sampai dan melewati gerbang Karakura _High School_ karena ia bermaksud untuk menyebrangi _zebra cross_ dan tiba di sebrang jalan.

Iris _lavender_ ia arahka ke sebelah kanan dan kiri. Terus mengamati kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya. Mencari jarak antara kendaraan yang berada di sebelah kanan dengan kendaraan yang berada di sebelah kiri agar ia bisa dengan mudah menyebrangi jalan.

Rukia mulai melangkahkan kakinya satu per satu. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti padahal ia baru beberapa langkah dan posisinya sekarang berada di tengah-tengah jalan!

'_Rukia...'_

Ya, panggilan itulah penyebab langkahnya terhenti. Bola matanya berputar menandakan ia begitu jengah. Ia berpikir keras dan dalam pikirannya ia berkata_, 'Sebenarnya kamu siapa? Dan berada dimana? Berhentilah untuk menggangguku dengan terus menyebut namaku!'_

"Tch!" Rukia mencak-mencak sebal.

Bagaikan sebuah pesan singkat, perkataan itu langsung terpatri dan terefleksikan dalam pikiran seseorang.

Tin! Tin!

Suara sebuah klakson mobil yang semakin mendekat menyadarkannya bahwa sekarang ia masih berada di tengah jalan! _Great_ Rukia! Kau mau mengakhiri hidupmu dengan mati mengenaskan hanya karena berhenti di tengah jalan akibat 'panggilan' itu.

"Aku... disini..."

Greb!

Seseorang langsung membawa Rukia ke dalam pangkuan ala _bridal style._ Rukia hanya cengo dan terdiam. Sepertinya apa yang saat ini terjadi padanya belum sepenuhnya ia proses ke dalam sel-sel otak. Hingga setelah ia berada di sebrang jalan, sel-sel otaknya berhasil menangkap sinyal (?) dari tindakan yang saat ini membopongnya ala _bridal style_.

"Aaa... turunkan aku... apa yang kau lakukan hah?" maki Rukia sambil memukul-mukulkan kedua tangannya pada dada yang berada di hadapannya.

Langsung saja orang yang membopongnya itu menurunkan Rukia daripada menjadi korban atas pukulan Rukia yang bertubi-tubi dan dapat merusak organ inti bagian dalamnya yang sangat penting. _Well,_ terlalu berlebihan.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau malah berhenti di tengah jalan? Mau mencari mati apa?"

Seakan tak mau kalah, orang itu menjawab dengan cukup keras dengan menatap iris _lavender_ Rukia. Sepasang _amber _bertemu _violet_. Terlihat di kedua iris itu memancarkan perlawanan satu sama lain. Membuat seberkas cahaya sengatan listrik diantara keduanya.

"Salahkan pada suara yang terus mengganggu pikiranku!" ucap Rukia sengit.

"Rupanya itu memang kau, Rukia..." Raut wajah orang itu berubah melunak dan malah menampakkan sebuah seringai dibibirnya.

"Aaa... maksudmu apa jeruk?" tanya Rukia yang masih belum bisa mencerna perkataan yang orang tersebut ucapkan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, orang-orang di sekitar mereka memperhatikan dan melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Bagaikan opera sabun gratisan yang dapat dilihat secara langsung.

Rukia mulai menyadari tatapan aneh orang-orang di sekitarnya ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraan tak jelas itu.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang," ucap Rukia dan berlalu dari orang yang tadi sempat beradu argumen dengannya, tanpa orang itu menjawab apa yang tadi ia tanyakan sebelumnya.

'_Kau tak sadar Rukia. Pikiran kita berdua itu terhubung...'_

.

* * *

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

Menurut kalian bagaimana dengan fic ini? masih kurang panjang kah? Banyak typo? Atau banyak miss-typo? Masih banyak kekurangannya kah? Silahkan kasih saran, komentar, kesan, dan concrit-nya ya minna...

Dan satu lagi, KEEP or DELETE?

Soalnya Mizu banyak fic yg mesti dilanjutin, #lirik fic SS dan NH

Ok, segitu aja...

Jaa~

.

.

Salam Manis,

Mizuna Kuchiki Raira

.

.

** REVIEW PLEASE  
**


End file.
